DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The long-term objective of this project is to produce an annotated translation of Andreas Vesalius' De humani corporis fabrica (1543, 1555). In the proposed project period, the Principal Investigator and his associates will produce an annotated translation of Books I and II of the Fabrica, covering the anatomical systems of osteology, arthrology, and myology...about two-thirds of the total treatise. In this work never before translated into English, Vesalius described what was known about anatomy in 16th century Europe, set the standards for future study, and formed the basis for modern medical science. He provides crucial insights into his own thought, the controversies in which he was engaged, and the influence of Greek and Roman science and medicine on Renaissance thought. The translators will provide modern anatomical nomenclature (nomina Anatomica, 1989), a comprehensive index, anatomical and historical notes, identification of persons mentioned, verified citations of ancient sources, and a historical introduction. This translation will be of particular value as a research tool for medical historians, anatomists, physicians, and surgeons. Publication is under contract with the Princeton University Press.